Kona Kaga Fluff
by xlilxdevilx
Summary: The two girls listen in to something interesting going on on the other side of the wall. What is it? The first few sentences will tell you.


Konata lay on the bed with a slight grin as Kagami sat beside her, red faced and out of her mind. The two had just spent the last two hours listening to Konata's cousin Yutaka have sex. Kagami didn't know how to react, it had started so innocently, just a few cute noises from the other room that had caught their attention. "Dawwww listen to them in there." Konata cooed as she smiled almost demonically. Knowing full well what would come next.

Suddenly the two had heard a loud curse, seemingly from a person who was not the sweet young loli. Kagami jumped, having not known someone was in the room with her. 'Hehehehe' Konata thought 'Yutaka probably bit her neck, she knows its her weak spot'. After that there was a slow creaking of the bed. Moans and groans filled the room and seeped into Kagami's ears as she also realised what had happened.

Konata smiled her signature cat like grin at the young tsundere. "Wanna know who's in there?" She asked, knowing the girl couldn't possibly go too long without her curiosity getting the best of her. Kagami nodded solemnly, curious. "It's Minami." She snickered.

"I uhhhh didn't know she was so... that they were... ready... for that." Kagami whispered. The two then sat in silence, unable to think of anything to say, or any reason to not listen as the two girls finished their love making. Konata smiled as Kagami shifted around in her nervous state.

"Wanna try it?" She joked as she winked and crawled up to her twin tailed friend. Kagami's face could have produced enough heat to melt the polar icecaps as she realised what Konata was offering. Sure she liked the girl but she just wasn't ready for that. She melted into a stuttering blubbering mess. Unable to form a sentence to get her out of the situation.

"Oh you flatterer." Konata added to jest Kagami's reaction. She really did love making Kagami nervous. To add some fuel to the fire that was Kagami's emotions Konata twisted her body and laid her head on Kagami's lap with a soft and gentle purr. She quietly celebrated her triumph as the lavender haired girl shot up, her back straight and her body screaming 'uncomfortable'.

Kagami was trying to regain enough strength to smack the girl upside the head but found her embarrassment too great. A terrified whine escaped her lips as she shook. "Y-y-y-y-ou w-we-eir-d-do." She managed to squeak out in defence. Konata thought that maybe it was time to stop teasing the shocked girl.

"Here, i'll go get us some drinks okay, for gods sake Kagami calm down." She joked as she stood and left the room. Kagami took the opportunity to calm down and breath. 'M-maybe it would be a good idea to t-tell her how I feel.' She thought as she blushed a little more. She had always liked Konata, but something inside her always prevented her from showing it. More or less she'd always be mean to her. She decided to try to be nice, no matter what.

Konata was in the kitchen, filling two cups rather slowly with applejuice. She didn't want to spill. She looked over to see the two love birds stagger into the room. Yutaka's face was blushing a light pink as she met her cousins knowing eyes and cheshire like smile. "Sooooo what you doin down here?" Konata asked, her smug tone making both the girls faces light up like japanese lanterns. "Need to fuel up for round two?" She chuckled deviously. Leaving the lovers in a cute state of quiet panic as she took the glasses to her beloved Kagamin.

She entered the room to see Kagami staring at her with a determined face. It was almost frighteningly adorable when coupled with the blush running across her features. She laid the tray on the table, the glasses clinking as they hit the surface. "Here you go Kagamin." Konata smirked as she handed the cup to her tsundere crush.

"YOU'RE VERY GOOD LOOKING TODAY!" Kagami shouted, making Konata nearly jump from her seat. Her eyes slowly closed from there inflated state as she tried to understand what the blue eyed girl was trying to say.

"Ummmm, thanks?" She answered, turning her head to the blushing Kagami. Kagami's face said it all. The blush was going all the way down her neck at this point and she was nearly blowing steam out of her pores. Her eyes were wide and her face told the tale of how scared she was. She was trying to get Konata to be her girlfriend. Konata knew this day was going to come and decided to quietly milk it for all its worth.

Staying calm as a cucumber she smiled at Kagami, making the girl even more unstable. "I-I-I-I-I." She couldn't finish. But Konata knew where she was going.

"Kagami how do you think your family would react to us being together?" She asked casually.

If it was even possible, Kagami's face went redder. But sucking down the lump in her throat she tried her best to answer. "W-w-well i'm sure they'd be shocked at first... but would get over it eventually... I mean they're religious... but they love me and don't hate gays."

Konata sat for a minute... Quietly sipping her drink. Then after a long pause she looked Kagami none to bashfully in the eye. "Then what in the worlds keeping you from asking me out?" She asked with a playful knowing smile.

Yutaka and Minami sat in Yutaka's room, both quietly sipping their drinks and eating their snacks. Yutaka was sitting in Minami's lap and was leaning back against her as they enjoyed each other's company. "P-P-P-Please go out with meeee!" Came a scream from the other room, frightening both girls to where they nearly spilt their beverages. Both girls stayed very quiet, but they could still hear the confesses of love and such on as they continued to listen in there stunned state of mind.

"Hehehe, I guess its no secret as to how Onee-Chan knew huh? 


End file.
